


Testing Images

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: Big ol' graphics.





	1. 750 Wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post.](http://sarking.tumblr.com/post/56468076800/description-fifteen-images-of-ann-and-sue)

 

>  
> 
> "Are you really gonna throw away the last twenty-five years just because someone found out about us?"
> 
>  
> 
> "What else do you want me to do, Ann? Resign? Give up my entire political career? For _what_? Ten, twenty more years of sharing you with my brother-in-law, of only having you a few nights a month? Do you have any idea what that's _like_? I need more than that."  
> 

↳ **AU.**   _"Sex is what she's there for. Sex is what she's good for."_  And when Sue Ellen sees new Valentine Girl Ann Smith, sex is what she wants her for. But one night only makes them want more, and their affair turns into twenty-five years of stolen moments hidden behind the best friendship either of them has ever had. But it all goes to hell the day Sue Ellen's secretary hands her an envelope and says, "Governor, this just came for you. It's from a Harris Ryland." 


	2. 500 Wide & Centered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://sarking.tumblr.com/post/59186020875/description-an-x-shaped-path-worn-in-the)

**↳ Crossover: Dallas & The X-Files.** Purity. Black cancer. Black oil. Whatever you call it, the virus is vital to the alien plan to colonize Earth. The world’s largest reserve sits beneath Southfork Ranch, the Ewing family home just outside Dallas, Texas. Oilman J.R. Ewing has made a deal with the devil: extract and distribute the oil, and the colonists will spare his family when they begin their takeover on December 22, 2012.

Bobby Ewing has spent his life doing everything he can to stop his brother from extracting that oil. Complicity in the destruction of humanity is too high a price to pay for survival — and what good is survival when it means watching the world burn?

What Bobby and J.R. don’t know is that the American government has a plan they believe will save humankind. Walter Skinner of the F.B.I. has been living deep undercover as Texas shipping mogul Harris Ryland, and he must make sure J.R. extracts that oil… and that Ryland Transportation gets the shipping contract so the oil can be rerouted and the virus neutralized before it’s too late.


	3. 1000 Wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://sarking.tumblr.com/post/46652122624/description-twenty-four-screen-captures-of-sue).


End file.
